¿Se Ha Ido El Amor?
by Eros13
Summary: ¿Es posible que después de esperar tanto para ser correspondido...un día se acabe el amor? la victima de esto será Afrodita de piscis... ¿podrá volverse a enamorar? ¿o continuará amando a quien le lastimo?
1. Avalancha

**Bueno**... aquí les traigo una historia... yaoi también esperando que les guste, y dejen reviews. Que tengan un bonito día y que disfruten el primer capitulo.

**¿SE HA IDO EL AMOR?**

**CAPITULO I: Avalancha**

Fue un golpe estruendoso, o al menos eso sintió ya que el puño se coloco justo a un costado de su rostro, no le lastimo pero quizá uno de sus largos mechones de cabello celeste fue víctima de esta agresión, sus orbes se habían cerrado al ver venir el puño, su corazón se rompió así como sus nervios pero no permitió que el agresor se diese cuenta, muestra de esto es su gesto sin expresión alguna. A cada segundo que pasaba, desde el momento en que cerró sus orbes se cuestionaba una y otra vez como habían llegado a eso, si bien una infidelidad se justificaba por la faltas de atención en las parejas, la falta de espontaneidad, por el aburrimiento pero, lo había repasado una y otra vez, no había pasado nada de eso, desde el día en que, muy a su pesar, la diosa Hera les unió en matrimonio, Afrodita había buscado la forma de hacer divertida la relación, le esperaba para comer, o para cenar, trataba de hacer el amor distinto… él sentía que todo iba bien, pero todo parecía indicar que no.

Una noche, Death Mask entre mentiras y absurdas escusas fue descubierto en su infidelidad, no lo negó, Afrodita lo resintió demasiado pero se propuso recuperarle, pero desde ese día todo había ido de mal en peor.

-¡Basta ya! Ya sabes que te engaño con alguien más no se para que siempre lo recalcas… -Se atreve a decir Death Mask quitando el puño de la pared y dándole la espalda al regido de piscis.

-…porque quiero saber en qué fallamos…desde que la Reina Hera nos unió e intentado hasta lo imposible por que la relación tenga algo nuevo… quiero saber ¿quién es él? Y cómo que te alejo de mi lado –Responde Afrodita al borde de la desesperación, no deseaba llorar estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible pero sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados.

-La….-se limita a corregir Death recargándose sobre una mesita, Afrodita soltó un suspiro sorprendido, pedía a los dioses que estuviera interpretando mal, se acerco a unos cuantos metro de su esposo reteniendo lo más posible las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo? Quieres decir que… -Cuestiono Afrodita con la voz entrecortada y en un tono suave, pero su frase no termino ya que el regido de Cáncer se giro para mirar a su pareja.

-si… es una mujer del pueblo… -confiesa el italiano ocasionando sorpresa en el sueco que sin poder más dejo escapar una gruesa lágrima, increíblemente amarga, trago saliva al tiempo que bajo la mirada y asentía con la cabeza, respiro profundo, cerró nuevamente sus orbes, el italiano por su parte desvió la mirada para no verlo. Se quedaron un minuto así, ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, Afrodita había perdido…era con algo que no podía competir… ¿pero cómo era posible? Él no era cualquier persona, él es Afrodita de Piscis, un caballero dorado y no cualquiera, el más hermoso de los 88 caballero que defienden a Athena, Death Mask debería estar orgulloso de estar con él y apenado por lo que le hizo.

El pez, levanto el rostro mirando a su pareja con inmensa molestia y su rostro completamente húmedo, de pronto levanto su diestra rápidamente depositando una bofetada en la mejilla de su esposo el cual al sentir el golpe coloco su mano en la mejilla herida y observo atónito a su agresor.

-¡Infeliz… cómo pudiste hacerme eso!… -fue lo único que dijo Afrodita antes de dar media vuelta y salir con apresurados pasos del templo de cáncer con el fin de llegar a la 12va casa, no se detuvo, pese a que todos sus compañeros le preguntaban si estaba bien, ya que su aspecto no era el alegre de siempre, su rostro húmedo y la lágrimas que no dejaban de salir no eran de gran ayuda, en cuanto intentaban detenerlo el levantaba las manos y se zafaba de sus compañeros para continuar con su camino el cual no se detuvo hasta llegar al campo de rosas que se encuentra en el interior del templo de piscis. Una vez estando allí se dejo caer sobre sus piernas y soltándose en llanto, llevó sus dedos al dedo anular izquierdo intentando quitar el anillo de su dedo con el cual la diosa Hera había realizado su unión, no lo logro, no por falta de fuerza, sino que este anillo se quitaba del dedo cuando quien lo poseyera no sintiera amor por el otro. Miro al cielo recordando cómo había empezado todo, como de ser grandes amigos, Death había confesado que el amor que Afrodita siempre había sentido por el italiano era correspondido, se sonrió entre el llanto.

La risa característica del protector del doceavo templo se escuchaba en este, se había negado a acompañar a Death Mask, su mejor amigo a cenar al pueblo, siempre que asistía todo daba la impresión que el italiano se le declararía pero siempre terminaba igual, ilusionado y hoy no tenía ganas de que fuera igual.

-basta… Death… tu sabes lo que siento por ti, pero no quiero mal interpretar las cosas con una cena más… sé que no va a ser distintas a otras… y hoy no tengo ánimos de desilusionarme otra vez… por favor, mejor mañana…-Insistió Afrodita con una sonrisa agradable al tiempo que se disponía a dar media vuelta para terminar la conversación, pero fue detenido por Death, que le tomo del brazo.

-Dita… es que… necesito que vayas… hoy es diferente… por favor, eres mi mejor amigo como me vas a fallar… -pide el regido de Cáncer una vez más sin dejar el tono divertido que llevaba la conversación, Afrodita le miro y soltó un suspiro, era difícil decirle que no.

-está bien, dame 10 minutos para cambiarme… -fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su habitación, buscar entre su ropa, cambiarse, peinarse, retocarse en el espejo asegurándose que se veía perfecto, como siempre, para después salir a encontrarse con su amigo.

Llegaron al lugar donde iban a cenar, les otorgaron una mesa retirada del resto, con una iluminación sencilla pero suficiente para que a ojos ajenos, se viese romántico, el mantel que cubría la mesa de un color rojo, con solo dos sillas y en medio un pequeño florero con sólo una rosa roja. El mesero les atendió tomando su orden, todo marchaba como siempre, la conversación hacía reír a ambos era como si dos amigos estuviesen conversando, así se veían ellos siempre. Terminaron de cenar y era la hora del postre, ninguno de los dos había pedido algo, o al menos eso pensó Afrodita ya que el mesero llego con un pastelito de diversas frutas, era el favorito del piscis, el cual emocionado se disponía a devorar el postre, pero tomo el plato y lo acerco a donde estaba su amigo, levanto la silla donde estaba sentado solo para acercarse a este.

-¿no puedo comer sólo yo el postre o sí? –cuestiono con una sonrisa el sueco al estar a un costado del Italiano el cual negó con una sonrisa de medio lado, el primero tomo un pequeño bocado, lleno nuevamente la cuchara para después darle en la boca a su acompañante cosa que no le extrañaba a ninguno de los dos, era algo que normalmente hacían. Se notaba la alegría del guardián del doceavo templo frente al postre, era el momento….

-Afrodita…-comenzó a decir Death llamando la atención de su amigo el cual giro su rostro hacia quien le nombro dejando el cubierto a un costado del plato, el regido de cáncer sujeto a Dita por la mejilla.

-¿me ensucie? –pregunta el vanidoso hombre mirando la mano de su amigo sin moverse, el cual con el pulgar acaricia los pálidos labios suecos que ocasionan sorpresa en el mismo al sentir la caricia y mayor sorpresa se llevo al sentir los ásperos labios del italiano cubrir los suyos, las orbes celestes se abrieron de par en par, no lo podía creer, hace tiempo Death le había asegurado que su amor no era correspondido, que le apreciaba como amigo, Afrodita lo había aceptado, pero eso había sido ya hace años, cuando regresaron al santuario de su entrenamiento, y después de todas las batallas, posiblemente había cambiado de opinión, o no, quizá estaba confundido. El beso termino, Death con una sonrisa miro a un sorprendido Afrodita el cual tras unos segundos de meditarlo se abalanzo sobre el italiano regresando el beso antes dado, demostrando así el amor que tenia por su acompañante, no fue apasionado, sino cariñoso, acariciando los labios del otro con los suyos, este beso tardo algunos segundos que fueron maravilloso para ambos, pero al reaccionar Afrodita se separo de golpe posando sus manos en su boca al tiempo que gira su cuerpo al lado contrario de su compañero evitando verle.

-Dita… -comenzó a hablar Death, sin embargo Afrodita se levanto de pronto dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-perdón… yo… perdón te prometí que no pasaría nada de esto… -trataba de decir el sueco entre lágrimas mientras buscaba salir del lugar siendo seguido por el italiano que intentaba hablarle pero el primero hacia caso omiso.

-Dita espera….- insistió el italiano a un Afrodita confundido el cual antes de ser alcanzado, comenzó a correr, deseando escapar, se suponía que no debía pasar nada, pero había pasado y eso rompía su promesa. Cuando Afrodita le había confesado su amor a Death Mask este le rechazo, le dijo que no era correspondido, el sueco no se podía permitir perder la amistad del italiano, por lo tanto, le prometió que eso no afectaría nada y que no habría insinuaciones de ningún tipo… y lo que acababa de pasar rompía con toda lo dicho.

Afrodita continuo corriendo sin responder a nada, era como si al correr el mundo dejara de existir, no había nada o al menos eso deseaba, ya que muy a su pesar escuchaba los insistentes llamados de Death, no podía soportarlo más, se detuvo en un pilar aferrándose a este con la diestra mientras que la otra mano en sus labios trataba de acallar su llanto, el italiano le alcanzo segundos después sin tocarlo ni decirle nada, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No era fácil sin embargo debía hacerlo, sabia porque Afrodita estaba así y sin culpa alguna, tal vez el besarlo no era una explicación a lo que sentía, y se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

-Dita… yo sé que esto es difícil y sé que al principio lo negué y casi perdemos nuestra amistad por mis tonterías… pero… no sé cómo lo has hecho que…que…-intentaba decir Death, en realidad las "declaraciones" no eran su fuerte y mucho menos los discursos que tenían la intención de hacer sentir mejor a alguien, y por si fuese poco este hombre jamás había expresado sus sentimientos como la ocasión actual lo exigía.

-¿Qué hice? –pregunta un Dita con el rostro humedecido por las incesantes lagrimas, al tiempo que gira su cuerpo para mirar a su compañero.

-bueno yo…. ¡Afrodita no sé como decírtelo!…-expreso el italiano mostrando una leve molestia lo que alarmo a Afrodita.

-por los dioses… de seguro te presione con lo que dije hoy…por eso lo hiciste… no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo te pude hacer eso? –claudica el sueco soltándose nuevamente en llanto, lo que provoca desesperación en el regido de cáncer, se supone su discurso era para hacerle entender a su amigo que lo ocurrido no era su culpa… pero se le había olvidado que Afrodita solía ser un tanto dramático o intenso, cualquiera de las dos palabras eran las favoritas de Death para describir a su amigo.

-no Dita….- Death intenta calmar nuevamente a su afligido amigo pero parece no progresar.

-es que fue mi culpa… si yo no te hubiera dicho que me ilusionaba tal vez tú no hubieras hecho eso… ¡Por Athena! ¡ ¿Qué hice? –cuestiona el angustiado Afrodita sin mostrar alguna intensión de calmarse. Death se canso, no era un hombre paciente, así que sujeto a su acompañante de los brazos para agitarle suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se calmara aunque sea un poco.

-¡Me enamoraste… eso hiciste! –confiesa el guardián del cuarto templo casi como un reclamo lo que deja atónito a su mejor amigo, por fin había abandonado el llanto ante la impresión, ¿cómo era posible?

-Edgardo yo…-Afrodita intentaba decir algo ¿pero qué? –No sé qué decir….-confiesa aún sorprendido.

-nada… no digas nada…-hablo Death, sólo para después acercarse a su acompañante, dejar sus brazos y ahora llevar sus manos al humedecido rostro pálido del vanidoso hombre, lo sujeto con tanta delicadeza que parecía mentira, lo jalo un poco para volver a unir sus labios con los del otro, deseaba sentir nuevamente esos labios suaves, la calidez de su boca y todas las sensaciones que, el piscis provoco en su segundo beso, el mencionado no hizo nada más, sólo se permitió dejarse llevar por ese beso, que le demostraba que las palabras eran verdad.

Esos recuerdos le partieron el corazón aún más, ¿Cómo había llegado esto? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lo engaño, que le hizo falta? Eran las cuestiones que cruzaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del hermoso hombre que no hacia esfuerzo alguno por retener las lágrimas amargas que no dejaban de correr.

La luz que se había encendido con aquel primer beso que se dieron, ahora se desvanecía, Afrodita sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, que fácil había sido tocar el cielo aquella primera vez que se amaron, pero ahora la caída al suelo era tan dura y tan dolorosa, no sabía cómo saldría de esto… era algo más fuerte y por mas que le hería su orgullo, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Grito, lloro, pero todas esas dudas no le dejaban descansar, hasta que después por fin, tras tanto llanto se quedo dormido, allí en el pasto siendo observado por sus rosas y envuelto por el manto de Morfeo.

_*******Continuará...**_


	2. Después De La Tempestad

**Oki... aquí esta otro capitulo... pero antes... **

**Agradecimientos:** a todas las que me leen... la verdad disculpen si no pongo el nombre de quien me ha dejado reviews y de las que me agregaron como autor(a) o historia favorita...soy mala con los nombres... pero aún así... gracias gracias me motivan... ha escribir y apurarme XD

**planes: **pienso publicar cada semanas... pensaba dos pero no... con una esta bien. una para dejarlas con ansias...otra para darme más tiempo para leer refinar detalles y ya esta el fin... no es tan extensa pero bueno... una mas... en otra historia comente que realizaría un fic con Saga no yaoi muy a mi pesar... y es que ya tengo la idea pero esta muy muy larga... hasta el final lo tengo... bueno en la mente pero algo así... así que trabajare en hacerla mas corta y bueno no aburrirles... espero no dilatarme tanto y no perder la inspiración... espero los dioses me iluminen con eso XD

**advertencia: **contiene Lemon o no se como le digan... en mis tiempos era lemon XDD en fin... espero me entiendan, yo se que posiblemente muy rápido...pero es necesario. **  
**

a la mejor no me entendieron el por que era necesario... pero conforme al capitulo se darán cuenta... da un giro... no se si lo vean para bien o para mal... a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien.

otra advertencia... a petición XDD broma... pero... en este capitulo... tengo la firme intensión de mover sentimientos... tanto de tristeza... espero... porque medio me esmere... tanto como de emoción en todos los sentidos...ya que trate de buscar las palabras que demuestren lo que se supone siente dita...en fin

ya me calló y las dejo con el segundo capítulo... dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamaciones, dudas existenciales... no tan complejas... sientan la libertad de decirme... y disfrútenlo XD

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Después de la tempestad…**

El día comenzaba, todo indicaba que podría ser un día perfecto, el sol brillando, las nubes blancas con el cielo despejado, parecía el día mas maravilloso del mundo, o al menos no para todos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente que hubo entre Death Mask y Afrodita, y ni uno ni otro se habían dirigido ni siquiera las miradas, incluso el sueco había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, los días que tenían que entrenar en el coliseo, él se iba más temprano así cuando los demás llegaran él ya estaría regresando a su templo, hacia lo mismo con el desayuno, ya sea que comía antes o se llevaba sus alimento al templo de piscis fuese como fuera, lo que importaba era evitar al italiano.

-no puedes evitarlo toda la vida Dita, y tú lo sabes… -esas palabras no eran las más agradables que había escuchado, pero Saga como buen amigo se encargaba de decirle las cosas sinceramente, y así lo estaba haciendo.

-lo sé…pero mientras me siga lastimando tanto… seguiré con este juego… hasta que me dure… - era la frase con la que Afrodita siempre terminaba la discusión.

-¡basta!… hoy te arreglas en la tarde que vamos a salir a comer… y no acepto un no por respuesta –fue lo último que dijo Saga antes de despedirse con el vaivén de su mano y así salir del doceavo templo. Era definitivo, tendría que arreglarse, sabía que cuando Saga decía algo, que sabía que era para el bien del otro, era si o si….y si acaso eso no funcionaba siempre contaba con un as bajo la manga: Kanon, este hombre siempre se ocupaba de convencer a Afrodita, si no era con insistencia era con molestar todo el día hasta que diera la respuesta que él o su hermano querían oír. Soltó un suspiro, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aunque Saga tenía algo de razón, era hora de salir… y lo haría, así que respiro hondo y se dispuso a bañarse, arreglarse en todos los sentidos, aplicarse sus clásicos tratamientos para el cabello, manos, cuerpo, cara… todo lo que se podía arreglar, si iba a salir a pasearse por los 11 templos y más aparte ir al pueblo, no debían de verlo hecho un desastre.

Llego la hora, Afrodita se veía como siempre, reluciente, los gemelos se sonrieron al verlo, al parecer era la mejor forma de recuperarlo, el hecho de sacarlo y tener la amenaza de que lo vieran desarreglado, era algo que el pez jamás se perdonaría. Se saludaron como siempre, lograron ver una sonrisa en el triste rostro del vanidoso hombre, eso ya era un logro. Comenzó a transcurrir la tarde, todo parecía ir bien, Kanon hacía su trabajo: levantar el ánimo de Afrodita, siempre se encargaba de eso y ahora no iba a ser una excepción, las risas seguían unas tras otras hasta que llego la noche, y los tres santos aún continuaban en el pueblo. Se diviso a lo lejos una fuente, llevaban la intención de sentarse allí, pero una escena inesperada se hacía presente:

Se observaba una bella pareja que, ante sus actos parecía que el amor surgía en ellos, se besaban con calidez, sin que los besos se tornaran pasionales. Si hubiese sido una pareja cualquiera no habría ningún problema, pero los románticos enamorados eran Death Mask y una bella joven. Afrodita llevó su diestra al pecho, sentía una opresión al corazón, soltó un suspiro mostrando así la sorpresa y el dolor que le causo el ver esa escena; una lágrima cayó del regido del pez, el cual giro su cuerpo hacia un costado encontrándose con el pecho de Saga, que como buen amigo, estaba dispuesto a consolarle, el sueco lo observó con los ojos humedecidos, el gemelo mayor le rodeo con sus brazos, con la esperanza de que su abrazo ayudase a que se sintiera mejor.

Por azares del destino, en cuanto se produjo el abrazo protagonizado por Saga y Afrodita, la mirada de Death se fijo en esta escena, se levantó de golpe olvidando por un momento a su acompañante, se dispuso acercarse al lugar, Saga al notarlo, sujeto al sueco por una mejilla para levantar su rostro y así depositar un beso en los pálidos y húmedos labios del otro; Kanon se sorprendió al observar dicha acción, Death se detuvo de golpe apretando los puños ante la molestia que le causaba esa imagen, Afrodita por su parte, tenía los ojos cerrados que aún liberaban lágrimas, era extraño bien podría sorprenderse y alejarse de Saga pero, ese beso era tan reconfortante, se notaba el apoyo y el cariño, no sintió alguna otra intención, en realidad sólo lo tomó como un recurso para hacerle sentir mejor, Saga por su lado, rezaba en su mente a los dioses para que su amigo no se ofendiera y se peleara con él. Los segundos pasaron, para el momento en que Death estaba a un metro de los caballeros abrazados, el beso ya se estaba desvaneciendo, Afrodita entreabrió los ojos observando a Saga, le sonrió, lo que le produjo tranquilidad al regido de Géminis.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –cuestionó Death mostrando su molestia. Afrodita presto su atención a la pregunta del italiano.

-algo que estoy seguro que a ti... no te interesa… –responde el regido del pez frunciendo tenuemente el ceño.

-¿Qué no me importa? ¡Te estabas besando con este tipo! –con ese levantamiento de voz por parte del cangrejo, era evidente que la discusión se iniciaría, Afrodita no era de las personas que toleran un grito y menos si ese grito es dirigido a él.

-¿Qué? Ahora resulta que me pretendes regañar por besar a Saga siendo que tú, me engañaste con la chica que dejaste abandonada en la fuente… y querido… yo seque no solo la besabas. ¡Bastaba con olerte para saber que habías estado con ella!… -reclama Afrodita permitiéndose mostrar su indignación.

-si te lo recuerdo… –comenzó a decir Death levantando la mano izquierda mostrando así el anillo con que los habían unido – aún estamos… ¿casados? –terminó su frase acercando más su mano al rostro de Afrodita como para que este viese el anillo, a lo que respondió golpeando la mano de su esposo y así alejarla de él.

-por favor… si tanto te interesara el hecho de que estemos CASADOS… no te hubieras….metido con alguien más. ¿Qué Demonios piensas? Llegaste al punto en que cuando te acostabas a mi lado sentía que me inundabas con el olor de ella, ella estaba en todas partes…. Como te atreves a reclamarme cuando tú terminaste con todo, con mis ilusiones, con mis esfuerzos… eres un maldito infeliz que no valoras lo que tienes… me tenias a mí, ¡Afrodita de piscis! –exclamó el protector del doceavo templo con ciertos ademanes que hacían evidente su molestia.

-¿tenía? Te recuerdo que aún estamos unidos… todavía te tengo ¿no te parece? –recalca el italiano, lo que molesta más al vanidoso caballero.

-me parece…. ¡Que te vayas al demonio!… -fue lo último que dijo Afrodita antes de sujetar a Saga de la muñeca, al tiempo que a Kanon lo jala un poco de la ropa para así comenzarán a caminar con dirección al santuario, la discusión había terminado. Los gemelos le siguieron sin decir nada, así mismo Afrodita, no dijo absolutamente nada y no necesitaba decir algo, la discusión de hace un momento había dejado todo claro. Llegaron al templo de géminis, el sueco soltó a Saga y se quedo unos segundos allí parado sin hacer nada.

-Gracias por todo…. Me voy a mi templo…-logro decir Afrodita con la voz entrecortada regalando una sonrisa como le fue posible, ya que ante la situación le era difícil mostrar alegría.

-Dita… te acompaño… ¿no vas Kanon? –cuestiona Saga a su hermano que se está viendo en un espejo cerciorándose de que se veía arreglado.

-no… discúlpenme… pero me quede de ver con una dama en el pueblo… pensaba abandonarlos pero con lo que paso… creo que era mejor acompañarlos…. Nos vemos al rato hermano… Afro, no te deprimas…animo -dice Kanon antes de abandonar el templo, al tiempo que los otros dos le observan para después imitarle y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la 12va casa. No se dijo nada en el camino, el regido del pez, como podía trataba de sostener el llanto pero de repente se escapaban unas gruesas lágrimas de sus orbes celestes, Saga no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había visto así y eso le lastimaba y mucho. Lograron llegar al templo sin decir nada, el sueco se adentro a su hogar hasta llegar al jardín de rosas, ese jardín era su confidente, todas las emociones grandes que llegaban a su ser eran descargadas allí. Saga le observo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, decidió seguirlo y observarle desde la puerta, donde diviso al vanidoso joven sentado sobre sus piernas con sus manos plantadas en el pasto y su cuerpo temblando, el llanto se había apoderado de él.

El griego se acercó hasta ponerse frente al regido de piscis el cual levanto su rostro humedecido por las amargas lágrimas.

-Saga… no puedo, no puedo… -dijo Afrodita entre sollozos.

-no Ditita….no digas eso… -suplicó Saga abrazando al sueco colocando el rostro de porcelana en su pecho al tiempo que depositaba un beso en el cabello celeste -Todo está bien… todo pasará… -continuo diciendo recordando a ambos cuando eran pequeños y Afrodita tenía miedo o le habían hecho llorar, Saga lo abrazaba y le repetía que todo estaba bien y que todo pasaría, como ahora lo hacía, y siempre logra hacer sentir mejor al sueco, pero ahora parecía ser que no funcionaba, pero si fue de ayuda: su sollozo era más tranquilo. Saga deshizo el abrazo para sujetar a su compañero con ambas manos, por las mejillas…el sueco le miro con inmensa tristeza, el griego no se pudo contener, acerco su rostro al del hermoso joven el cual ante este acto desvió la mirada a los labios de Saga que ahora posaba su mirada en los ojos celestes que de apoco se cerraron para después acercar su rostro al del Gemelo mayor, se unieron con un beso, que se quedo así inmóvil por unos segundos.

-Saga… -dijo Afrodita en cuanto sus labios se separaron, pero el regido de Géminis acallo sus palabras con sus labios, el primero continuo con el beso intentando sujetar los labios contrarios con los suyos, siendo imitado por Saga que pronto se aventuro a introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del vanidoso hombre, despacio como si con cada movimiento pidiese permiso. Afrodita rodea a Saga por el cuello acercándolo más a si, el segundo por su parte lo sujeto de la espalda intensificando más el beso… no sabía si era lo correcto después de lo que había pasado, pero Afrodita no detenía nada y para ser sinceros, Saga tampoco quería que se detuviera todo esto. Una primera prenda cayó, la camisa que cubría el pecho griego el cual ahora resguardaba las manos de Afrodita, Saga al sentir como su prenda caía al pasto se aventuro a llevar sus manos a la cintura del sueco donde terminaba su camisa y así retirarla sólo para comenzar a besar el cuello de este depositando pequeñas mordiditas que si bien no lastimaban eran bastan placenteras, ya que con los dientes sujetaba la blanca piel del pez que después es acariciada por los labios del gemelo, y de poco a poco ir bajando al pecho de este.

Los besos continuaron así como las caricias que después de varios minutos retiraron todas las estorbosas prendas de los cuerpos que ahora trataban de amarse, era increíble, Saga jamás había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Afrodita, estaba enteramente bien cuidado, era casi perfecto, sus músculos, sus pectorales, sus piernas, todo de él, le contemplo por un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Afrodita al sentir que Saga se queda quieto.

-eres hermoso… el más hermoso de los 88 caballeros… -eso fue lo último que dijo Saga antes de ser acallado por un apasionado beso por parte de Afrodita que junto su cuerpo lo más que pudo con el cuerpo de su acompañante que poco a poco lo recostó en el pasto, ambos hombres sintieron su virilidad, era más que evidente que ese momento era agradable, los labios del griego se apoderaron del cuello del pez que ante cada beso se arqueaba ante el placer, era algo distinto, con Death si bien tuvieron momentos magníficos ahora este era completamente distinto, sentía con cada beso que algo dentro de él estallaba; sintió un leve dolor, el miembro de Saga estaba pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en Afrodita el cual emitió un gemido confundido, ya que al sentir el miembro de su compañero surgió un leve dolor, pero con las mordidas en su cuello se desataba el placer, era algo muy confuso... ¿o era dolor o era placer? no había sentido eso antes, con Death, al penetrarlo... daba un tiempo para que se calmara el dolor causado, sin embargo con gemelo era tan confuso... ¿ cómo era capaz de que el dolor pasara a segundo termino frente al placer? incluso se atrevería a decir que el griego tenia la habilidad de hacer del dolor algo placentero. Saga continuo adentrándose despacio en su compañero que seguía sin distinguir que se sentía más, si el dolor de la penetración o el placer de la atención que se presentaba en su cuello.

Entro por completo, Afrodita llevo su cabeza hacia atrás entregando su cuello a Saga, o a causa del dolor, como fuese, el griego beso despacio la garganta del sueco, sentía dolor pero esos besos eran tan tiernos, tan suaves que tras unos segundos se desvaneció el dolor o al menos se hizo menos evidente. El gemelo mayor miró al vanidoso hombre que asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que continuara, el primero cubrió los labios del segundo al tiempo que le embestía tan apaciblemente que hizo sentir a su amante como si se encontrara entre las nubes, le embistió nuevamente de la misma manera, era algo que jamás había experimentado, un fuerte gemido se escapo de los labios del pez que demostraba tanto su placer como su confusión ya que era algo extremadamente diferente, hace unos minutos el dolor y el llanto le hicieron su victima, pero ahora como por arte de magia todo había quedado a un lado, cada beso, cada movimiento, respiro, gemido... todo lo que se presentaba en ese instante le hacia sentir una emoción diferente, tanto placer así como calma, bienestar, simplemente se sentía bien, como si nada hubiese pasado como si ese momento fuese un sueño... enteramente perfecto.

-Saga…. –se escucho de los pálidos labios tras la tercer embestida al tiempo que las manos de Afrodita se aferraban a los brazos de su acompañante el cual se enfoco en los hombros del otro, mordiendo y besando esta zona, ocasionando que Afrodita gimiera más y se aferrara más al otro llevando, nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Las embestidas de a poco se fueron tornando menor lentas con forme los gemidos y la situación lo necesitaba. El cuerpo del sueco fue recostado completamente en el pasto al tiempo que sus muñecas eran sujetadas por las manos del griego que continuaba con su acción pero ahora sólo observaba a un excitado Afrodita que apretaba sus puños al sentir como la hombría de Saga estaba dentro de sí, por ese momento se olvido de el hecho de que se suponía que él y el hombre que ahora le penetraba eran amigos… o al menos eso se suponía.

El regido de Géminis deposito un beso en los labios del sueco lo que lo alejo nuevamente de la realidad, para después abrazarse a este y continuar penetrándolo, las orbes celestes se cerraron al tiempo que un par de lágrimas escaparon de cada uno de sus ojos, todo lo que estaba pasando era algo maravilloso, se sentía completamente excitado, amado, satisfecho, aquellas dos lagrimas que se escaparon no era de tristeza o de dolor, sino de alegría. Los gemidos se aceleraron, Saga se levanto un poco con el fin de sujetar el rostro de Afrodita con una sola mano.

-Afrodita…. Mírame… - Pidió Saga entre gemidos, se miraron ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, las embestidas no se detuvieron, Afrodita hacia todo lo posible por no cerrar sus ojos, sintió como Saga se adentraba en lo más profundo de su ser, no únicamente de manera física sino que también dentro de su corazón, era algo extraño que no podía explicar. Sintió el temblar del griego que acercó más su rostro al del otro, el pez no pudo resistir cerró sus ojos girando su rostro a un costado al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban al pasto que era testigo de aquella entrega. ante este acto ambos hombre se entregaron al éxtasis dejándose estallar, Saga soltó un gemido largo al tiempo que, al igual que Afrodita, se permitió estallar. Un liquido blanquecino se implanto en el estomago de Saga, mientras que un liquido de similar textura se desato en el interior de Afrodita. Se miraron nuevamente, los dos temblando, no dijeron nada simplemente se quedaron así, sin moverse, sin pensar, disfrutando el momento.

-¿no es un sueño verdad? –pregunta Afrodita aún con su rostro sonrosado.

-no…no es un sueño, lo será…cuando tu lo desees... -respondió Saga, el sueco se levanto un poco para alcanzar los labios del griego donde deposito un beso al tiempo que se abrazo de este rodeándole de nuevo por el cuello, el gemelo le rodeo por la cintura mientras intentaba salir del hombre que hace segundos se había entregado a él. Permanecieron así, no se dijo ni se pregunto nada, solo se dejaron inundar por el momento y por el beso que no llevaba otra intensión que intentar definir lo que sentían en ese momento, si bien para Saga era claro para Afrodita no lo era, se sentía tan a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo culpable, acababa de engañar a su esposo que si bien, él lo había engañado antes llegaban los remordimientos... pero... el recordar lo que acababa de pasar...hacia a un lado al remordimiento acordándole lo placenteramente bien que se sentía... tan lleno, tan feliz...tan completo...pero la culpa insidia en atraparle, tal vez no tanto por Death, eso pasaba a segundo termino... sino por Saga, ahora los sentimientos eran muy confusos y temía lastimarlo, lo apreciaba mucho y la idea de ilusionarle y posiblemente no poderle ofrecer algo le atormentaba. sintió un nuevo beso en su cuello... no con afán de excitarle... sino con el simple objetivo de besarle.

-¿sucede Algo? -cuestiona el sueco al sentir el beso en su cuello que pronto se traslada a su lunar lo que sorprende al vanidoso ser.

-no...sólo necesitaba besarte... -fue lo único que dijo Saga y así lo sintió Afrodita sólo era un beso... no insignificante... pero si inofensivo. Aún no terminaba la noche... y en verdad no deseaba que llegara a su fin.

*****CONTINUARÁ...*****

Aquí acaba este capitulo... espero lo hayan disfrutado... me despido por ahora y que este bien.


	3. ¿Viene la calma?

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo... mmm... espero sea de su agrado... para nuestra suerte... andaba medio depre cuando lo volvi a leer entonces creo que ayudo a darle mas sentimiento... bueno... no les digo mas por que no ando inspirada... creo que queda sólo un capitulo más... igual y dos si me inspiro mas...

en fin mil gracias a los que me leen, me imagino que es de su agrado... o al menos eso espero.. que esten bien y disfruten el fic...

atte: Eros.

* * *

**Capitulo III: ….¿Viene la calma?**

-¿Afro?... ¿Afro?... ¡¿Afro? –se escucho una voz familiar en el templo de piscis, "es Kanon" se dijo a si mismo Saga al tiempo que abría los ojos mirando a su alrededor observando a sus costados a un dormido Afrodita. Después de lo ocurrido hace unas horas el griego propuso irse a dormir a la habitación del sueco pero este no quiso, pidió que sacara el colchón, unas sábanas, unas almohadas y que durmieran allí en el jardín de rosas, el gemelo no tenía la intención de contradecirlo por lo tanto se dispuso a realizar lo que le pidió el pez y así se hizo y era por eso que se encontraba entre las rosas, respirando su dulce aroma que lograba que se sintieran tranquilos. Saga se levantó lentamente para no despertar al vanidoso joven, al estar de pie busco como pudo su ropa interior y su pantalón, se los coloco y salió casi corriendo del jardín para encontrarse con su hermano y que este no alzara la voz y despertara al sueco.

-Kanon… -musita Saga en voz baja al salir del jardín y observar a su hermano, aunque el tono de voz que uso Saga fue muy suave tuvo la suficiente fuerza para que el otro le escuchara.

-Saga… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Kanon en tono de susurro volviéndose hacia sus espaldas en búsqueda de la voz que le había llamado.

-creo que yo debería preguntar qué haces aquí ¿no crees?-cuestiona Saga en el mismo tono.

-estaba buscándote, llegue hace dos horas al templo y no te encontré y se me hizo extraño, pensé que Afrodita me podía dar razón de ti…pero… respóndeme ¿Qué haces aquí? –explica Kanon al tiempo que frunce el ceño por la última cuestión, posiblemente Dita aún estaba mal… pero si así fuese Saga no hablaría en voz baja, algo pasaba y él iba a descubrirlo.

-mm… bueno yo… este… -no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano que se acababa de entregar a Afrodita…podría inventarle algo, pero Kanon le conocía bien y sería difícil mentirle, pero aun así lo intentaría.

-¿tú qué? –cuestiona Kanon.

-me quede aquí con Afrodita porque aún lo vi muy mal- responde Saga esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-ah… ¿y ya se durmió?… quiero platicar con él… -Pregunta Kanon, no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta de su gemelo, si fuera verdad no se hubiese puesto tan nervioso al principio.

-si ya… incluso yo también me quede dormido… me desperté al escucharte… -anuncia Saga un poco más confiado, al parecer su hermano si le creía… ¿o no?

-mmm… ¿y esos rasguños en tu brazo? –cuestiono el dragón marino provocando que el guardián del tercer templo dirigiera su mirada a su brazo, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, se había olvidado de eso, Afrodita al sujetarlo logro rasguñarle, no le molestaba pero esto arruinaba su escusa.

-este… sus rosas… -mintió de nuevo el gemelo mayor, pero era algo que no le quedaba, y Kanon lo sabía, pero peor aún Saga también lo sabía.

-¡infeliz!… no me mientas… dime la verdad –exigió Kanon acorralando a su hermano contra la pared usando su dedo indice acusador.

-es que… no puedo decírtelo…-se excuso Saga.

-¿Por qué no? –la molestia se estaba notado en el hablar de Kanon.

-porque te vas a enojar conmigo… y con Afrodita –anuncia Saga con un gesto de niño regañado, lo que le dio entender todo al general marino.

-no me digas que…-comenzó a hablar Kanon atónito, a lo que Saga asintió con la cabeza -¡¿Te acostaste con él?–exclama ocasionando que Saga cubra la boca de su hermano con la mano para que este se callara.

-no quiero que despiertes a Afrodita… -le dice el mayor en un murmullo molesto, mientras que el menor de los dos quita la mano de sus labios y le vuelve a señalar con el índice dando a entender que un regaño se aproximaba.

-pedazo de…de… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No te pusiste a pensar que cuando Afrodita despierte o reaccione posiblemente se enoje, o peor aún, que simplemente te utilice y luego tú vas a estar todo allí de patético con el corazón roto… ¡¿no lo pensaste? –reclama Kanon con evidente enojo.

-pero… es que… no me detuvo y pues…tú sabes también que yo deseaba que pasará esto… y sí Afrodita no me lo hubiese permitido nada habría pasado nada… -se excusa Saga tratando de evadir el regaño.

-imbécil… no te paso por tu cabezota que quizá no te detuvo por que estaba dolido y deseaba sentirse mejor… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te ha utilizado? –discute Kanon.

-aunque fueras así… es mi decisión ¿no? Ya estoy bastante grande como para que me digas que hacer… -claudica Saga molesto.

-Saga…tienes razón…pero por favor… aclara cuanto antes lo que paso con Dita, no te hagas ilusiones y se calculador como siempre lo eres… nos vemos en el desayuno. Voy a dormir un rato… -termina de decir Kanon, ese regaño no era por molestar a Saga, y este lo sabía, pese a las riñas que tuvieron de jóvenes, se cuidaban mutuamente, y era evidente el cariño que se tenían. El caballero dorado le sonrió a su hermano para después abrazarle, el otro recibió el abrazo pero ponto lo aparto devolviendo la sonrisa para después salir del doceavo templo.

El gemelo mayor se adentro nuevamente al jardín donde Afrodita dormía, le observó desde la puerta, pero algo lo dejó pensativo: le pareció ver que había movimiento en el rostro de Afrodita, así que se acerco encontrándose con que el sueco ya estaba despierto.

-Afro… ya te despertaste…-musito Saga provocando que el regido del pez girara un poco su cabeza para verlo.

-si… de pronto no te sentí y me desperté, estaba pensando…creí que te habías ido…-comenta el protector el doceavo templo al tiempo que se sienta sobre el colchón con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo aún.

-¿Por qué me iría? –pregunta el protector del tercer templo mientras que se sienta a un costado de Afrodita de modo que logre verlo de frente.

-tal vez…Saga… no quiero lastimarte… lo que paso hace un momento yo… no sé como explicártelo… - comienza a decir Afrodita un tanto angustiado, Saga al observarlo posa su diestra en la mejilla del sueco lo que provoca que este entristezca la mirada.

-tú nunca me has lastimado…no veo por qué ahora sería diferente… -dice Saga tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-pero… es que todo esto… no te puedo decir que te amo… porque aún me duele mucho lo de Edgardo… y no puedo decir que es un error porque sería una mentira… - musita Afrodita mirando al suelo, le desagradaba esa situación, no se explicaba cómo habían logrado llegar hasta ese punto, de un beso… paso todo lo demás, se supone que él estaba dolido por lo que paso con Edgardo…pero en esos momentos se le olvido todo, tampoco podía utilizar a Saga como un método de olvido… no sería justo ni para Saga ni para Death, entonces que podía hacer, ni siquiera el mismo sabia que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Afrodita sólo respóndeme algo… -comienza a decir Saga acaparando toda la atención del sueco, que le mira con curiosidad.

-dime… -se limita a decir.

-¿te gusto lo que paso? –pregunta Saga, en realidad no tenia bien definido el porque quería esa respuesta, pero… quizá deseaba saber si esa confusión había sido por algún desagrado o simplemente confusión del contexto.

-me encanto…ouch…. –responde Afrodita casi sin pensarlo e instantáneamente, aunque después se arrepiente, muestra de esto es el intenso rubor en sus mejillas y el como lleva la mano a los labios, era extraño verle ruborizado, pese a los elogios que le dijeran ó la situación, eran contadas las veces que le veía así, con su rostro completamente rojo y en realidad se veía hermoso.

-¿en serio? –cuestiona nuevamente Saga con evidente entusiasmo, el sueco completamente apenado asiente con la cabeza, ya no podía remediarlo, a veces odiaba ser tan espontaneo y sincero, esto le había traído algunos problemas con los otros dorados, ya que su rapidez de responder y su sinceridad frecuentemente ofendía a los otros, y parecía que todo lo anterior hecho con este… ¿defecto? Suyo se había puesto en contra de él.

-si… yo…no te voy a negar que todas las sensaciones que despertaste en mi ya las había sentido...bueno...la mayoría... –Decía Afrodita permitiéndose hacer una pausa, Saga al escucharlo torno su semblante triste, tal vez simplemente había sido como otras veces con las que estaba con Death –pero… jamás las había sentido todas juntas…

-¿Qué dices? –se creó una confusión en Saga, no estaba entendiendo bien el discurso… o más bien quería cerciorarse de lo que él estaba entendiendo.

-emmm…bueno… las veces que estaba con Death…en unas ocasiones me hacia sentir ciertas cosas…. Y en otras ocasiones… otras cosas…. Pero… contigo… fue distinto….me sentí… amado…cuidado, sentí la pasión y el desenfreno, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilidad y ternura… es la primera vez que el dolor es tan placentero… ¿me explico? –responde Afrodita aumentando aún más su rubor, Saga le imito, ya que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, era agradable escuchar eso saber que él era diferente... tal vez tenia una oportunidad.

-Dita… por favor… dame la oportunidad de… intentar enamorarte… sólo necesito que me permitas intentarlo… -pide Saga sujetando las dos manos pálidas de su amigo.

-Saga yo… no se qué contestarte, apenas han pasado dos meses desde el engaño de Death y aún me afecta y tú lo viste, a quien menos quiero lastimar es a ti…-confiesa el sueco desviando la mirada.

-Afrodita por favor… déjame intentarlo… si ha pasado un mes y de plano no sientes nada por mi… me lo dices y desisto de eso… te lo prometo… - insiste Saga, el pez suelta un suspiro, era difícil decirle que no, después de lo que había pasado era imposible decir que no le gustaba.

-está bien… pero mientras me estas conquistando….no se repetirá lo de hoy ¿entendido? Y ni lo intentes por favor… -advierte Afrodita con una leve sonrisa.

-así será… -responde Saga con una sonrisa.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con Death Mask y con Saga, el primer día Afrodita y el griego fueron a desayunar al comedor, se notaba que no le era incomoda la presencia de Edgardo, pero a este, al contrario parecía que le incomodaba el verlos juntos y tan sonrientes, si bien siempre los había conocido como amigos, siempre le había tenido un poco de celos a Saga, y ahora que Afrodita de pronto después de dos meses se aparecía en el comedor y todo lleno de sonrisas, pues era extraño. Por otro lado, Kanon aún tenía sus dudas con lo que Saga pensaba hacer, pero pues no podía hacer más, su hermano ya lo había decidido y no tenía intenciones de contradecirlo.

Los demás días habían transcurrido casi igual, sólo que algunas veces ya fuera en la comida, desayuno o cena, ni Saga ni Afrodita se aparecían, ya que salían al pueblo. Esto parecía molestarle a Death muestra de esto fueron su falta de participación en la mesa, normalmente entre Aioria y Milo hacían ameno el momento de consumir sus alimentos, y en ocasiones con su sarcasmo, Death les hacia tercera, pero últimamente no lo hizo, ni siquiera se molesto en prestarles la más mínima atención. Era lunes, inicio de semana y el día en que Afrodita prefería arreglar sus rosas, así que fue a desayunar rápido, termino antes que todos, eso no era raro, pero en cuanto termino agradeció la comida y pidió permiso para retirarse, no espero a nadie, ni a Saga, se fue del comedor directo a su templo, para cambiarse y ponerse "cómodo".

- "abre tus alas… dile que ya le esperabas… dale tus sueños no dejes que se vaya"… -se escuchar un tenue cantar por parte de Afrodita, siempre que se ponía a interactuar con sus rosas cantaba o tarareaba, "sabrán los dioses de dónde saca tantas canciones" era lo que normalmente decía Kanon, y ahora esa idea era compartida por Death Mask que cauteloso se adentraba al templo de piscis.

-siempre cantas… -se atreve a decir el regido de cáncer al estar detrás del sueco, el cual al escucharlo se caya de golpe y gira parte de su torso para observar a quién está detrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiona Afrodita con evidente molestia, al ver a su observador frunce el ceño y vuelve a girar el torso para recuperar la pose inicial.

-vine a verte… ¿Qué no puedo? –responde Death mientras que Afrodita se levanta (ya que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas frente a su rosas) y comienza a limpiar lo más que puede el pantalón de la parte de las rodillas.

-no… no puedes… -se limita a decir casi instantáneamente Afrodita al tiempo que se gira para quedar frente a frente con su esposo.

-pues… creo que si puedo… ya estoy aquí… -el sarcasmo siempre era evidente en ese hombre, algo que le encantaba de él a Afrodita...o al menos eso era antes porque ahora era algo que le causaba molestia.

-¿Por qué no te largas? –pregunta Afrodita intentando irse de ese lugar, si bien era su templo, no tenía ganas de verlo y si era necesario irse de su propio templo lo haría.

-Afrodita espera… -dice Death en un tono tan suave que provoca un escalofrió en el sueco que le mira sorprendido, era muy extraño que usara ese tono tranquilo, normalmente cuando le hablaba así era porque se trataba de algo serio... o por que era un momento intimo; y la segunda opción le alarmaba un poco, aún no sabia como iba a reaccionar frente a una situación así.

-¿Qué quieres?... –Se limita a preguntar el sueco con un tono suave mientras su mirada se centra en el pasto, evitando a toda costa ver a su visitante.

-hablar contigo… -la respuesta del italiano tenia el mismo tono que lo anterior, estaba serio y estaba volviendo a hablarle como antes, cuando… el amor surgía entre ellos.

-¿sucede algo? ¿estas bien? –cuestiona un preocupado pez dirigiendo la mirada al rostro del cangrejo el cual sujeto al sueco por los brazos, no de manera agresiva sino todo lo contrario quizá sólo para sentirlo.

-Dita… lamento lo que paso hace dos meses… es algo que no puedo evitar… incluso con ella, no le soy completamente fiel… pero te amo… -esas palabras no se escuchaban todos los días, y menos del regido de cáncer, Afrodita sintió como su labio inferior tembló, sus ojos se cristalizaron, le dolían esas palabras, le dolían más de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Por qué apenas me lo dices? Edgardo… sabias que yo sentía algo muy grande por ti… cuando te me declaraste… sentí que mi mundo era perfecto, cuando convencimos a la señora Hera para que nos casará…me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo…¿acaso te has preguntado como me sentí cuando percibía un olor que no era el mío ni el tuyo… y más aparte, no te molestaste en ocultármelo… -las lagrimas del vanidoso hombre no esperaron, ya que al comenzar a hablar sus orbes expulsaron estas gotitas de agua humedeciendo su pálido rostro al tiempo que su voz se entrecortaba y hacia un esfuerzo porque todas sus palabras salieran claramente.

-Afrodita… yo lo sé, me lo imagino… pero, no te lo oculte porque tenias que enterarte, te amo… y me sentía culpable y era mejor que lo supieras para que así tu decidieras que pasaba con nosotros… -confiesa Death, sus ojos se vean tristes, pero se cerraron al sentir una bofetada creada por el protector del doceavo templo.

-eres un infeliz… después de todo… de mis esfuerzos, de casarnos… de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma… me dices esto… -el llanto se apodero del sueco, que llevo sus manos a sus orbes para cubrirlas con la esperanza que el llanto se disipara, no deseaba llorar frente a él pero no se pudo contener, era un dolor inmenso el que sentía, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultar eso? dejar que lo amara como lo amo y ahora simplemente decirselo así como si nada. El protector del cuarto templo cerró los ojos al ver el sufrimiento de su esposo, se atrevió a sujetar sus manos y quitarlas de su rostro para abrazarlo -me dejaste decidir a mi todo... pero ni aún así me ayudaste... ¿como querías que decidiera que hacer con la relación si tu no mostrabas el mínimo interés? -ni la angustia, ni el llanto desaparecen del dorado, al contrario se intensifican con cada palabra.

-perdóname por favor… -pide Death sintiendo como su esposo se aferra a él en ese abrazo.

-te odio Edgardo… -musito entre sollozos el sueco, Death escucho esto pero sabia que no era cierto, era una forma en que Afrodita daba a entender que estaba completamente molesto con alguien y lo comprendía.

-Dita… -claudico suavemente Death pero ahora sujetándole del rostro para así depositar un beso en los húmedos labios suecos, a lo que el pez reacciono con cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, sin evadir el beso, pero intentando disminuir el llanto, algo pasaba, sentía dolor por lo que le había confesado…pero ese beso… no era como los de antes, no le era tan agradable como recordaba que fuera, no erizaba su piel, no le había llegar al cielo como antes lo hacia, simplemente no era lo que recordaba que era. Está escena fue observada por unos ojos azul ultramar, Saga había llegado justo en el momento en que el beso inicio, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, mientras que el puño del mismo lado se cerró con fuerza, Afrodita llevo sus manos a los hombros de su esposo sólo para alejarlo de él.

-no puedo… ya no… Edgardo… perdóname pero… es que… creo que ya no te amo…no te puedo decir que amo a alguien más por que mi anillo no se ha caído… pero…estoy sintiendo algo por Saga… -confiesa Afrodita, quizá eso era, necesitaba volver a besar a Death para descubrir si en realidad lo amaba o el sufrimiento era por su orgullo, por su ilusión, por el hecho de que todo había terminado, habían llegado a un gran nivel como para simplemente irse a la basura en unos cuantos años. Eso lo hería, Death asintió en silencio, Afrodita se aferró a él rodeándole por el cuello, el italiano respondió al abrazo llorando en silencio, lo había perdido. Saga al observar tal escena se escondió tras de un pilar y con la mayor de las cautelas salió del doceavo templo con dirección a su casa, no sabia si eso debía alegrarlo o entristecerlo, se sentía mal, se sentía como la manzana de la discordia… pero en parte era feliz, le agradaba el hecho de estar con Afrodita ¿acaso tanta maldad resguardaba en su ser?...

-Entiendo... creí que tal vez... podríamos volver a intentarlo... -se atreve a decir Death sin desvanecer el nuevo abrazo que había creado su esposo, Afrodita al escuchar estas palabras se alejo desvaneciendo el abrazo pero permitiéndose que sus manos sujetaran al italiano por las mejillas.

-mi vida, cariño... yo espere tanto por esas palabras... me escondí de ti dos meses, esperando que tu me buscaras y me pidieras que lo intentáramos... y ahora tus palabras llegan a mi... -dice Afrodita con sus ojos cristalizados y con una triste sonrisa, esto confundió a Death ante su discurso... ¿acaso recapacito y está dispuesto a intentarlo? -pero mi amor... tus palabras han llegado muy tarde... -termina de decir disipando así las dudas del italiano.

-Dita... perdón por todo... yo, siempre te voy a querer, jamas te voy a olvidar... espero tu tampoco... -tras estas palabras Death sujeto las manos de Afrodita para quitarlas de su rostro, dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del lugar, camino sin que el sueco le detuviera, le vio hacerse pequeño, hasta desaparecer de su vista y de su templo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo de pronto se fue ese sentimiento de vació con su partida? es decir, cuando estaban juntos y Death se iba, Afrodita sentía como si una parte de él se fuese con el otro, se sentía vació y le afectaba tanto su partida y ahora... lo veía irse y ya no tenia esa sensación. El sueco emitió un gemino seguido de más llanto, le dolía el dejar de sentir cosas por Edgardo, lo había amado tanto y ahora... poco a poco se iban disipando aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él.

***********************CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Fuiste Tú

**Hola! **

Yo aquí de nuevo molestando e intentando hacer algo productivo de mi vida XD. Qué creen? ya les traigo el final que según yo este capitulo esta bastante largo... pero...nunca es suficiente, yo lo se... también he leído... y nada es suficiente para mi jajajaja. Ya hablando enserio, espero les haya gustado esta historia... a mi me encanto escribirla y estoy satisfecha, espero ustedes también y mil gracias a todos los que me leyeron, me hacen sentir grande grande.

**ANUNCIOS:** Para Lesty ya publique otra historia que habia comentado, esta medio enredada al inicio, pero pronto se desenredara, en el paso de los capitulos.

**ANOTACIONES:** en este ultimo capitulo, como me gusta hacerle a los finales, puse fragmentos de canción:

*primero, que es el único de esa canción esta casi aquí al inicio y es del Señor **Ricardo Arjona**, me imagino conocen la canción y si no el mismo capitulo lleva su nombre, es **"Fuiste tú"** esta hermosa... y plasma un poco de más o menos lo que pasa.

*la segunda (solo son dos) puse mas fragmentos, esta no creo que todo el mundo la conozca pero de todas formas la puse, esta traducida al español por que estaba en ingles, la cantante... es mi ídolo Simone Simons del grupo** Épica**, la canción se llama **"Twin Flames"** esta divina, y se podría decir que la dedica Saga. Si la pueden escuchar... yo creo que no se arrepienten.

En fin... ya las dejo con este ultimo capitulo, que lo disfruten y cualquier duda, comentarios, sugerencias, problemas existenciales no muuy complejos pueden decirme con toda libertad, también si no les gusta la historia. Por fa dejen review y mil gracias por leerme. Cuídense y nos veremos en otra historia!

**ATTE: EROS**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Fuiste tú….**

Tres meses ya habían pasado, y muy a pesar de ambos debían terminar con el matrimonio que habían iniciado, y ese era el día y el momento, justo ese día se cumplían 6 años de estar casados, era sorprendente, pero ahora todo se estaba acabando, y tanto el italiano como el sueco lo sabían, desde la ultima conversación de "pareja" hace una semana. Ambos se habían evitado, pero lograron ponerse de acuerdo que día sería su separación, Death propuso ese día, Afrodita acepto y se encargo de todo, y ahora se encontraban allí: hincados, dentro del templo de Hera, frente a la escultura esculpida en su honor, pero esta escultura quedaba tras de la magnifica Reina de los Dioses que estaba justo frente a los guerreros. Athena se encontraba al lado derecho de la Reina.

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo a primera vez _

_Cuando los besos fueron _

_El motor de arranque que encendió la luz _

_Que hoy se desaparece_

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia _

_Aceptando todo sin hace preguntas_

_Y dejando al tiempo, La estocada a muerte_

_Nada más que decir…._

-ambos saben que si los separo ahora no habrá marcha atrás, lo que se unió y se separo… no se vuelve a unir… -comenzó a decir la diosa Hera provocando que los dos hombres se miraran entre si para después asentir, un suspiro emano de los labios del sueco, sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

-aún están a tiempo para retractarse… -se atrevió a decir Saori al observar la reacción del vanidoso hombre.

- no… ya esta decidido… -respondió secamente Afrodita sin retirar la mirada del italiano, al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa sólo para después abrazarle. Death correspondió al abrazo sin gesto alguno o al menos no en ese instante.

-te voy a extrañar… en todos los aspectos… -confiesa el regido de cáncer con una sonrisa triste pero al mismo tiempo sarcástica. Se desvaneció el abrazo, acto seguido la atención fue dirigida a la diosa del matrimonio, si bien no había estado de acuerdo no podía negar que ese amor que ahora tenia que desligar, era verdadero…o lo había sido.

-por favor continúe… -la voz entrecortada de Afrodita era acompañada por una sonrisa.

-bien… -musito Hera al tiempo que su cosmos se eleva inundándola a ella y a los dos hombres de un aura de un color entre rojizo y rosado, con esto logra hacer evidente un lazo, que une a los dos hombres, de color blanco –con el poder que me confiere el crear el matrimonio… así como desvanecerlo… ordeno que este amor que un día se unió… ahora se separe… -continuo diciendo, las orbes celestes se cristalizaron, el italiano sujeto la mano del sueco, este correspondió.

-¿podemos conservar los anillos… con el mismo efecto? –interrumpió Death antes de que la Diosa continuara sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, no por el pedido, sino por el hecho de que Death Mask lo había pedido. Hera asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

-así como un día se creo el matrimonio en estos dos humanos, ahora yo… lo desvanezco… -fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo la diosa regente del matrimonio al tiempo que su mano se levanta a la altura de su cuello y esta después se desliza hacia abajo, con tanta elegancia hasta llegar a su estomago, en un instante se desvaneció el lazo que antes los unía. Ante el primer movimiento de la mano de la diosa: Afrodita cerró los ojos con fuerza como si fuesen a lastimarlo, Death por su parte simplemente bajo la mirada para cerrar sus ojos con tal suavidad. Se desvaneció todo con tanta facilidad, se había deshecho el lazo que los unía… y con esto el amor que un día surgió…los orbes celestes se abrieron inundados de lágrimas.

-¿eso es todo? –pregunto Death con tal seriedad que parecía como si el italiano volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

-si… pueden irse –anuncio la diosa mayor. Afrodita se levanto de golpe sin decir nada y salió tan rápido como pudo del templo, su vista estaba nublada y su respiración era tan agitada que sentía que no la podía contener, pero aún así no detuvo su andar, hasta llegar al coliseo sujetándose de un pilar cercano. Respiro profundo… y se dispuso a adentrarse en el coliseo un poco más tranquilo, tenía que encontrar a Saga, en la semana que había esperado para separarse de Death ambos se habían evitado, necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado.

Todos los caballeros dorados estaban entrenando, Afrodita busco a su objetivo con la mirada y cuando le encontró se desplazo hacia él, Saga siempre estaba con su hermano y ese momento no era la excepción, ambos hombres al ver que el vanidoso joven se acercaba a ellos se miraron entre si y después dirigieron su atención al regido del pez.

-Saga… necesito hablar contigo… ¿me acompañas? –se limita a decir Afrodita sin expresión alguna, sus ojos se veían algo inflamados por el llanto, y su nariz de un tono rojizo, era evidente la existencia de las lágrimas aún así el sueco se haya esmerado tanto en quitarlas de su rostro. Se le veía a Afrodita tan serio como si estuviese molesto o algo parecido.

-claro…vamos… -responde Saga casi de la misma forma, seguidamente los dos guerreros salen del lugar, no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron al templo de piscis donde ambos hombres se adentraron en la cocina, cada quien se acomodo como usualmente lo hacían: Afrodita sobre la barra mientras que Saga jalaba una silla a una distancia prudente frente o a un costado de Afrodita.

-Saga… -comenzó a hablar el sueco un tanto nervioso –tengo que contarte algo que paso… -Saga sabia de que se trataba, había estado en primera fila, sin embargo decidió callar, esperar a que Afrodita le contara…eso para él era algo determinante para seguir con la relación o no, si bien lo quería demasiado, casi con todo su ser, tampoco podía obligarlo a que se olvidara de Death Mask utilizándolo a él. Inclusive, el griego había evitado al sueco para que este le buscara y así le contara todo.

-¿estas bien? –cuestiono el griego. Afrodita asintió con la cabeza para después continuar con su discurso.

-hace una semana… bueno… bien sabes que los lunes yo riego mis plantas…..incluso no espere a que terminaras de comer… lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –cuestiona Afrodita no tanto porque le inquietara que Saga no recordara ese suceso, porque era obvio que lo recordaba pero, necesitaba un poco más de valor para decirle las cosas. Saga es un hombre muy sereno, pero Afrodita ahora tenia dudas de cómo reaccionaria al saber que Death lo había besado, pero debía aventurarse a contárselo, y este era el momento perfecto.

-si Afro… como olvidarlo… es de las pocas veces que no me esperas…. –responde el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa. El sueco imita al primero para después liberar un suspiro.

-bueno pues… ese día… Edgardo vino a mi jardín y bueno… te lo diré lo más breve posible… se disculpo conmigo y pues… este…me beso… -confiesa Afrodita un tanto temeroso de la respuesta de Saga el cual al escuchar la noticia baja la mirada dejando que sus ojos se inunden de oscuridad.

-y… ¿después que pasó? –pregunta el griego sin levantar la mirada.

-no sé si me creas… pero es la verdad, cuando me beso… si lo correspondí… pero… no fue tan agradable como antes…. Es decir….no me gusto, no sentí lo mismo a cuando todo inicio… fue tan distinto… -platica Dita al tiempo que se baja de la barra y jala una silla para estar más cerca de Saga que ahora levanta la mirada seria para observar a su acompañante.

-¿y que hiciste? –la pregunta de Saga dejaba en claro su evidente dolor, si bien lo había visto le lastimaba escucharlo de Afrodita, era algo contradictorio…le alegraba que se lo dijera pero aún así le dolía ya que no sabia si esa falta de sentir seria un impedimento para que el italiano y el sueco lo intentasen de nuevo.

-lo aleje de mi… y le dije que… ya no era igual…Saga, estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti… no sé bien que…. Tal vez en un futuro sea amor, pero ahora no lo puedo asegurar… no te lo quise decir antes por…porque…apenas hoy… deshice mi matrimonio….con Edgardo… -tras estas ultimas palabras la suave voz del vanidoso hombre tomo un tono triste.

-Afro… sabes que yo te amo... y me duele decir que me alegra que te hayas separado de Death… pero si tu decides regresar a su lado… yo no te detendré…-confiesa Saga, era verdad, le amaba tanto para dejarlo libre, deseaba que fuera feliz pero tampoco podía atarlo a su amor.

-Saga…. Bésame…por favor… bésame –pide el regido de piscis, Saga al escuchar estas palabras se hizo hacia delante sujetando el pálido rostro del vanidoso joven, ladeo tenuemente su rostro para capturar los labios de porcelana, y que estos embonaran a la perfección. Se quedaron así...sin buscar otra cosa sólo el sentir el roce de los labios del otro. Saga se separo un segundo dejando libre un suspiro para después volver a besar al santo del pez como si fuese el ultimo beso que le daría, tratando de sujetar los pálidos labios con los suyos, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, dejó escapar una lágrima… no sabia si eso terminaría, y quería demostrarle su amor al menos por ultima vez. El beso se disipo, el griego soltó al sueco desviando la mirada a un lado evitando verle.

Afrodita lo observo, se veía tan triste… ¿acaso le había afectado tanto lo del beso con Death? Si bien aún no descifraba lo que sentía por Saga de algo estaba seguro, Edgardo ya no estaba dentro de su corazón… o al menos no del mismo modo que antes, si lo quería y mucho… pero ya comenzaba a dudar que lo amara, el sueco era un hombre extremadamente orgulloso, y él mismo lo sabia por lo tanto no había lugar para una reconciliación.

-Saga….aún no te puedo decir que te amo… porque no estoy seguro… pero… quiero seguir intentándolo… pero, entenderé si no quieres por lo que paso aquel día con Death… es tu decisión… -anuncia el sueco dejando atónito a Saga ¿ahora el tenia que decidir? Creo que ambos se habían confundido…Dita creía que él estaba molesto por lo de Death, y él creía que todo lo que habían intentado ya iba a terminarse y todo eso no era así, pero era agradable escuchar eso de los orgullosos labios de Afrodita que estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más decidiera algo con respecto a él, algo que normalmente no se veía, el pez no era de las personas que permitieran que alguien más decidiera algo, si algo lo competía a él este tomaba la decisión y daba las opciones y el otro las aceptaba o rechazaba, pero ahora escuchar esas palabras era algo fuera de lo común.

Saga de Géminis tenía la libertad de elegir si seguía con su meta de conquistarlo o desistía…. Era algo que lo dejó sin palabras. Afrodita emitió un sonido como dando a entender que esperaba su respuesta, Saga reacciono y se limito a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Afrodita…. He esperado tanto para esto… como para que ahora sólo por eso vaya a dejarte… me lo dijiste… y eso es muy valioso para mí… Te amo… te lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir…te amo -el regido de piscis esbozo una sonrisa que distinguía tranquilidad ante las palabras del gemelo mayor, era extraño, Afrodita normalmente tenia la última palabra pero ahora no había sido así, y no le molestaba pero estaría bien que no se repitiera tan a menudo. Pero así mismo no dejaba de notar en ese instante que las miradas de ambos caballeros se cruzaron que, ellos dos siempre habían estado el uno para el otro… es decir, Afrodita sabia de los planes de Saga al asesinar al patriarca y aún así le apoyo sin abandonarle en ningún instante, así mismo cuando Abel y Hades los resucito siempre le apoyo pese a todo… quizá algo pasaba no únicamente por ser amigos… tal vez algo más, era imposible negar que le era agradable porque desde que había regresado al santuario y al volverlo a ver le pareció… apuesto, era su amigo desde siempre y mayor que él pero en el momento en que se cruzaron se sonrieron mutuamente, en ese momento el sueco simplemente pensó que había sido muy evidente lo apuesto que era ahora, además habían pasado casi 8 o 10 años que no le veía por el entrenamiento pero jamás se puso a pensar que quizá podría llegar a gustarle, pero ahora… después de lo que había pasado… posiblemente no sólo sucedió por coincidencia, quizá ya desde hace bastante tiempo deseaban que aquello ocurriera.

-me alegra escuchar eso Saga –se atreve a decir Afrodita con una sonrisa al regresar a la realidad dejando de lado su antiguo pensar.

-te quedaste muy pensativo… ¿todo bien? –cuestiono el griego un poco preocupado.

-si sólo estaba recordando el día en que regrese al santuario… te veías tan distinto… diferente…-contó Afrodita dejando que su mirada se perdiera en los recuerdos.

-y tu tan destellante…te veías hermoso y tan altivo… nada comparado al pequeño niño que eras antes… tan tímido e inofensivo… vaya que momentos aquellos… -se atrevió a recordase Saga del mismo modo que su compañero recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro, eran cosas que simplemente no podían… o más bien no se querían olvidar. La tarde continuo, llena de recuerdo, de risas y de suspiros, era verdad siempre habían estado juntos, pese a que Afrodita llevaba una relación con Death, Saga jamás le había abandonado… jamás.

Un par de meses transcurrieron de manera casi imperceptible, los desayunos casi volvían a ser los mismos, Death ya estaba integrándose nuevamente con los demás, Afrodita de igual modo excepto los lunes que como siempre tocaba atender a sus rosas, pero ahora Saga apresuraba su almuerzo para ir a ayudarlo.

-Saga no es necesario que desayunes tan rápido para venir a ayudarme… a mi no me molesta hacer esto solo… -admite el sueco al tiempo que con unas tijeras y una intensa delicadeza recortaba algunas hojas que le quitaran vista a las rosas.

-pero me gusta venir a ayudarte… me gusta verte tratar a tus rosas… es como si trataras el cristal… no sé… sólo me agrada ver la gracia con que las tratas… -confiesa el Griego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosas dices? No hago nada fuera de lo común…- aquellas palabras un tanto apenadas de Afrodita fueron obstaculizadas por unos pálidos labios pertenecientes al gemelo mayor. Ese beso pronto fue correspondido: las tijeras fueron dejadas a un costado para así evitar que cualquiera de los dos se lastimara de igual modo con sus brazos ya libres rodea el cuello de Saga haciendo evidente la recepción del beso, Saga se permitió posar las manos en la cintura del guerrero… no con un afán erótico, exclusivamente para sentirlo, además era una de las partes favoritas de Afrodita, el como aquella curva era perfecta, ondeada lo suficiente, no exagerado, tampoco plano… simplemente lo necesario para un cuerpo masculino.

-me encantas Dita…. –logra decir Saga entre suspiros ante los besos que se terminaban y volvían a empezar. Ahora las manos del regido de Géminis se deslizaron hasta crear un abrazo, logrando que el sueco se levantara un poco para acercarse más a Saga que en cuanto su acompañante se descuido maniobro para así lograr cargar al vanidoso ser: con un brazo sujetándole por la espalda mientras que el otro en la unión de la rodilla, Afrodita por su parte se rió ante tal acción sin dejar de cubrir el cuello griego con sus brazos. Lo llevó así hasta una banquita que se encontraba escondida entre tantos rosales, en lo más profundo del Jardín allí lo sentó para después posarse de cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto confundido Afrodita al ver como… de un momento…apasionado se habían quedado así -¿no iba a pasar algo más? –se atrevió a cuestionar, Saga sonrió al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

-Afrodita… ¿quieres salir conmigo? Ya se que hemos estado saliendo juntos pero… no como pareja… -se atreve a decir Saga ignorando un poco la ultima interrogante del sueco.

-Saga….por Athena… ¿en serio quieres ser…mi novio? –cuestiona Afrodita con una cálida sonrisa, el griego asiente con la cabeza dejando ver su alegría, no por el movimiento sino por la sonrisa del sueco.

-te he esperado pacientemente, durante mucho tiempo –anuncia Saga depositando un beso en las manos del sueco que son sujetadas por las manos de otro.

-Si Saga, quiero tener una relación contigo… -responde Afrodita depositando un beso en la frente del mayor.

-perdón…Afro…-dice Saga sin abandonar su posición.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –pregunta Afrodita alejándose del gemelo mayor para observarle.

-porque me dijiste que en lo que te conquistaba no debía repetirse… lo de aquella vez… y que ni lo intentara… y estaba rompiendo el acuerdo… por eso… –dijo Saga con un gesto animado, parecía un niño pequeño, Afrodita no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida ante el actuar del mayor.

-pero… eso fue hace… ¿mes y medio? … creo que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿no crees? –esas palabras y en especial el tono sensual con que las menciono el santo dorado del pez, provocaron que la piel del gemelo se erizara, y por si esto fuese poco, Afrodita se dejo caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que sus manos se colocaban en los hombros de Saga para empujarlo y así este se recostará en el pasto y luego colocarse encima de la "victima". Un primer beso fugas creado por el sueco se planto en los labios del otro, provoco una sonrisa en ambos, pero el segundo beso…se desvió a la barbilla… y este no fue espontaneo como el anterior, sino que fue suave, se genero un tercer beso pero ahora acompañado de una leve mordida que no fue tan fuerte para lastimar al griego, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para generar un leve gemido en Saga.

"_Tu eres eterno, mi amor_

_Para mi tu eres todo lo que alguna vez existió_

_Superar todos los límites_

_Estamos entrelazados, nos volvemos uno"_

-Afrodita… -llamo Saga en un intento de detener al sueco, que no tenia ni la más mínima intensión de detenerse, muestra de esto es el hecho de que la camisa de Saga ya se encontraba en el pasto y los labios del vanidoso hombre estaban centrados en el pecho del otro que sorprendido no sabia que hacer… por un lado estaba disfrutando el momento… pero por otro no sabia si debían continuar o no… no tenia una escusa como para detener a Afrodita, y no quería detenerlo. Las blancas manos del pez se centraron en la cintura del gemelo con la intensión de retirar las prendas que aún cubrían el cuerpo del mayor, los gemidos se hicieron más intensos cada vez.

-la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos….no hiciste ruido… -las palabras de piscis no abandonaban el tono sensual algo que a cada palabra volvía a erizar la piel del otro dejándolo sin habla y sin respuesta a la afirmación. Pronto el cuerpo del protector de la casa de géminis se encontraba desnudo frente a Afrodita que se detuvo allí, para deslizar la yema de sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Saga deteniéndose a cada momento para recordar al mismo la forma de sus músculos. Saga se sentía completamente complacido, Afrodita estaba llevando el control de todo…inclusive hasta llego a pensar que sus reacciones también estaban siendo manejadas por el sueco, deseaba entregarse a él…y así lo haría; como pudo, Saga, llevo sus manos a la cintura del piscis para retirar la camisa y después dedicarle tiempo al pantalón que ahora estorbaba, pero… ¿Qué noto? Por un momento el griego pensó que sólo en él era evidente lo excitante que estaba siendo ese momento, pero al retirar las prendas que cubrían la cintura del sueco sintió como la hombría de este, también demostraba que estaba disfrutando ese momento.

"_Estando contigo me siento tranquilo_

_Estar contigo es todo_

_Lo que necesito, mi única convicción_

_Tenemos una energía en común_

_He volado lejos más allá del mar_

_Para encontrar mi otra mitad"_

Los dos cuerpos masculinos se encontraban desnudos, acariciándose y al mismo tiempo recibiendo algunos besos, demostrando así el sentimiento que ambos sentían por el otro, Afrodita recostado en el pasto apretaba sus puños atrapando así parte del césped frente las caricias que le proporcionaba el otro, Saga por su parte simulaba embestidas, no estando dentro del otro ni buscando entrar, sólo como una manera de liberar un poco la gran excitación en su ser. El gemelo se detuvo, sujeto a Afrodita por la espalda levantándolo logrando así que el sueco quedara encima de él.

-Te amo Afrodita, te amo… – fueron las palabras que lograron salir de los labios de Saga, mientras que su diestra buscaba el miembro de Afrodita, al encontrarlo busco la manera de que su objetivo se colocara en posición para adentrarse en él.

"_Te he esperado paciente mente, durante mucho tiempo_

_Encontrar a aquella persona que me apoye_

_Para vivir sin incertidumbre_

_Este es mi pacto, hecho para ti"_

-Saga… -musito un sorprendido Afrodita ante tal acción -¿estás seguro de esto? –cuestiono algo confundido.

-si Afro…estoy seguro… quiero hacerlo… -responde Saga sin esperar más, Afrodita se ruboriza y se aventura a adentrarse en su amante, comenzando despacio mientras sus labios se entretenían en el pecho griego, ahora el gemelo entendía como se sentía Afrodita en aquel momento: sintió dolor pero así mismo el como la lengua de Afrodita jugueteaba en su pecho era algo que le hacia más llevadero el dolor. Tras un par de minutos el piscis se adentro un poco más en Saga, ahora enfocándose en la oreja del mayor, escucho un gemido por parte de Saga y no exactamente de dolor, el menor se sonrió a si mismo, le gustaba tener el control de todo y también el hecho de saber que lo que el hacia era del agrado del otro, que no solo le gustaba sino que le excitaba cada vez más. Entro completamente, Saga se arqueo, Afrodita lo sujeto del rostro para besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro, amortiguando el dolor provocado, todo fue de manera lenta, como si la lengua sueca estuviese conociendo la boca del griego, proporcionando a cada momento un caricia entre estas dos partes Espero entre besos que el dolor se disipara, para comenzar con las embestidas, dejando que la piel pálida se adentrara en la piel del otro, envolviéndose en un vaivén que se torno placentero para ambos, el santo dorado de Géminis no dejaba de gemir, siendo imitado por Afrodita.

Continuaron con aquella entrega, sintieron como la embriaguez del placer estaba llegando a ellos, Afrodita posó su siniestra en la pierna de Saga para que este le aprisionará más contra si, ante la ola de goce el sueco estiro su mano dejando que el contacto con la pierna del otro sólo fuera de la palma de la mano, dejando los dedos libres lo que permite al anillo que aún se encontraba en su dedo anular se callera al pasto sin que este se diese cuenta.

-Te amo Saga… -estas palabras mencionadas por el sueco salieron con un par de lágrimas al tiempo que el orgasmo llego a ambos hombres, Saga no percibió por completo las palabras que menciono Afrodita que ahora se recuesta en el pecho de su amante al tiempo que con un movimiento suave sale del cuerpo del otro.

-te amo….te amo Dita… -dijo Saga con la voz entrecortada dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Afrodita por su parte levanto el rostro para verle.

-Saga….también te amo… -aquellas palabras dejaron atónito al gemelo, sus ojos se cristalizaron al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, no porque no creyera en las palabras de su compañero sino que porque no creía lo que estaba pasando… era lo que había estado esperado y había llegado tan "pronto" en realidad creyó que posiblemente tardaría mucho mas o inclusive que no se enamorara de él… pero todo parecía indicar que lo había logrado.

-Dita… -comenzaba a decir Saga, su diestra logro sentir entre el pasto el anillo que se había caído hace unos momentos.

-es enserio… te lo digo de verdad –se esforzaba el piscis porque Saga le creyera pero desistió al ver una sonrisa en la faz del griego.

-lo sé… -se limita a decir Saga levantando la mano mostrando en su palma el anillo que acababa de encontrar, Afrodita se sorprendió y llevo su atención al dedo donde se supone debería de estar, no vio nada, una risa salió del sueco al tiempo que un par de lágrimas… era un gran paso….es decir después de todo el amor que le había profesado a Death ahora… se había acabado… era triste porque pasaron muchas cosas, alegrías, tristezas, miles de emociones… y ahora ya todo era sólo recuerdos, no pudo evitar llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro, Saga comprendía lo que sentía Afrodita, su llanto no era de sufrimiento… era de lo que significaba este anillo los momentos, el amor, el dolor, todo lo que una vez Death le hizo sentir y que ahora ya no sentía por él.

-perdón…es que… no creí que fuera tan rápido… -se disculpo Afrodita secando sus lagrimas, el gemelo no dijo nada, sonrió mientras que ayudaba a secar el rostro pálido con la yema de los dedos.

-¡Afrodita! –se escuchó una voz conocida, Saga se permitió dibujar en su faz una gesto de preocupación, Afrodita por su parte giro su rostro hacia atrás, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

- es Death… espera Saga iré a ver que quiere… -se limita a pedir Afrodita levantándose al tiempo que toma una camisa para cubrirse.

-espera… llévate el anillo… si lo dejamos aquí…puede perderse… -dijo Saga antes de que el sueco avanzara más, lo tomo y le sonrió alegremente, salió del jardín con cautela metiéndose rápidamente en su habitación para así colocarse una toalla de baño en su cuerpo desnudo, una vez cubierto fue a la entrada donde Death lo esperaba.

-Death… ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiona el piscis al llegar a la entrada.

-te traje algo que… pensé que querrías conservar… -comenzó a decir Death con tranquilidad, mientras que Saga, con una toalla de baño se quedo en la entrada de habitación ya que había seguido a su amante, desde allí observaba perfectamente a Afrodita y Death pero no escuchaba nada, no deseaba entrometerse pero si quería saber para que había ido Death, para ser sinceros sentía un poco de miedo, se supone ya el amor de Afrodita era suyo, pero bien dicen… "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

-¿Qué es? –pregunta Afrodita, el cáncer por su parte levanta el puño cerrado dando a entender que lo que lleva esta allí, el sueco extiende la mano para recibir lo que Death piensa darle. La mano italiana se abre sin dejar que Afrodita vea aún su contenido, se quedaron las manos así unidas por unos segundos, hasta que Death quito su mano mostrando así que lo llevaba en su mano era el anillo; el protector del templo de piscis libero un suspiro de sorpresa, una sonrisa nostálgica le siguió mientras que la otra mano se eleva a la altura de su compañera y se extiende mostrando así su anillo. Death sonríe ante la coincidencia.

-parece que todo termino… -dice Death sin abandonar su sonrisa, Afrodita cierra los puños mientras asiente con la cabeza, seguidamente siente como los brazos del protector de cáncer lo jalan hacia si para generar un abrazo, el sueco corresponde, mientras Saga se acerca poco a poco.

-vaya tonto aquí quedo todo… -las palabras de Afrodita no llevaban reclamo, se escuchaban alegres incluso, no que riera a carcajadas se notaba la tristeza…más bien Dita buscaba hacer más ameno el momento era algo muy duro para los dos, pero ahora todo había terminado para bien o para mal cada quien seguiría su rumbo.

-¿puedo besarte por ultima vez? –pregunta Death, Afrodita se aleja desvaneciendo el abrazo al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

-hazlo… será la ultima vez… -se atreve a decir Saga provocando que los otros dos dirijan su mirada hacia el mayor que sonríe con pesadez, Afrodita le sonríe y después vuelve su atención a Death que intenta besarle…incluso sus labios ya estaban tan cerca que sentía el respirar del otro, pero los labios italianos de pronto sintieron algo suave, no los labios de Afrodita sino que sus dedos que lo detenían.

-no puedo… perdón Edgardo…pero ya termino todo… sólo vete… - las palabras emitidas por Afrodita hicieron palpitar rápidamente el corazón de Saga, en realidad lo quería sabia que ese beso lo iba a lastimar en realidad pero Afrodita lo habia detenido y eso era algo que le llenaba de emoción, por otra parte Death asintió con la cabeza para así alejarse y disponerse a retirarse del lugar.

-ni creas que vas a dejar de ser mi amigo… siempre lo haz sido…y siempre lo serás pescado… -advirtió Death Mask con su acostumbrado tono burlón, no porque en realidad se estuviese mofando… sino que así era su hablar. Afrodita sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-así es… siempre lo seré –se limito a decir Afrodita agitando su mano generando un "adiós" mientras que Death se retiraba del templo, el sueco al ver salir a su invitado de su casa se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia Saga, donde estando frente a él le abrazo siendo correspondido.

-gracias… -musita Saga en el oído del sueco.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiona Afrodita separándose un poco dejando sus brazos en los hombros de Saga que de igual modo deja las manos en la cintura del otro.

-por no besarlo –responde Saga un tanto apenado, Afrodita sonríe para después regalar un beso al mayor, que al sentirlo restauro el abrazo y lo llevo de apoco a la habitación del pez donde, sin deshacer lo besos lo recostó. Finalizaron el beso permitiéndose sonreírse.

-¿Qué ya recuperaste fuerza? –pregunta un divertido Afrodita sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-pues… no estaba pensando en eso… sólo quería atraparte aquí para decirte que ahora dormiríamos aquí… no pienso sacar el colchón… -dijo Saga acercando su rostro al de Afrodita para juguetear con su nariz lo que provoco una risilla en ambos.

-esta bien… te recibiré aquí… -aquellas palabras creadas por Afrodita fueron tan suaves y fugases que se desaparecieron en un beso que demostraba el amor que le profesaba a Saga.

"_Nunca permitas que esto acabe_

_Hemos volado lejos más allá del mar_

_Para encontrarnos finalmente el uno al otro_

_Hemos esperado paciente por mucho tiempo_

_Para construir un puente entre nosotros dos"_

Aún no tenían la intensión de entregarse nuevamente….claro aún… quizá si lo volverían a hacer… quizá no… fuese como fuese tendrían mucho tiempo por delante para demostrarse su amor. Quizá no toda la vida…. Tal vez no durara tanto como quisieran, pero eso no era lo importante… lo importante es que lo disfrutarían al máximo y duraría…lo que tuviese que durar, y por ambas partes… buscarían mantenerse en constante cortejo… siendo amigos… compañeros, confidentes… amantes…y todo lo que se pudiese ser, disfrutando cada minuto de estar con el otro.

**FIN**

**Mil Gracias a todas!**


End file.
